


Pricked

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pricked

"Ouch! That hurt." Harry stuck his index finger into his mouth.

"You are such a baby," Severus said as he added the recently acquired drop of blood to the inoculation potion he was brewing. 

"You enjoy torturing me," Harry mumbled around his injured digit. "Prick," he added under his breath.

"Careful, Potter. Too much talk about pricks and you may find something _else_ in your mouth."

Harry stared at Severus, who looked surprised, as if he couldn't believe the words that had fallen from his lips. 

Harry replied shyly, "I'd prefer that actually."

Severus scowled. "Don't be an idiot, Potter." 

~*~

Harry withdrew his finger with a 'pop'. "Too late, I'm afraid."

He hopped off the stool and slowly knelt in front of Severus, looking up at him with sparkling green eyes. 

_Damn._

Harry's hands slowly slid up Severus's legs, coming to rest on his thighs, thumbs gently brushing back and forth. 

Severus parted his robes, half hoping to scare the brat away before it was too late.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Severus's erection. Then he licked his lips.

Severus groaned. 

"I'll take _this_ prick any day." 

"Oh, Merlin."

"No, just Harry," Harry said cheekily before swallowing Severus whole.


End file.
